Shurtugal of Adurna
by Tallest Orange
Summary: Satchiel, a half-breed, has a life that is not at all that bad. But when he discovers a dragon egg, his life dratically changes.
1. Satchiel

**This is the first chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Satchiel looked around. There was no one. He crept into the kitchen, and saw the watch dwarf, asleep.

Satchiel almost snickered, because the watch dwarf was abnormally fat.

He touched the tip of his ear, which was slanted. He was kinda tall, but not really. He had strange ears, an angled face, and is unnaturaly athletic. His mother was like this, before she died to Galbatorix.

Satchiel, though he was called a boy, was really about eighteen years old, with light, shifting brown hair. It was a mix between brown and blonde. His eyes were an eccentric green color.

He silently crept around to the big pantry. He opened it, and was thankful that it was still oiled. He reached up and took the loaf of bread. When he turned around, however, the dwarf had stirred. Satchiel ran in a burst of speed, still silent, out through the door.

He heard silence as he left at first, but then a great roar of outrage. Satchiel went up to an abandoned level, where he kept his stash of food, his bed and pillow made of mushrooms, and his strange array of treasures.

The gold ring, which he found in the pantry, a rusted dagger, a cloak, and clear crystals He saw it on others, rich people, whos clothes were covered with them. So he gathered them. He had about.... 75? Somewhere near that number

Satchiel opened a basket in the square room. It looked like a monks room, a book case, filled with his treasures, a basket, filled with his food, and his bed, blanket, and pillow.

He added the fresh loaf to the bunch. He took out this pastry covered with this dilicious cream. He took a bite, and he was suspended in Wonder Land.

Satchiel reluctantly came back, and he noticed his latest treasure. He found it in one of the rooms upstairs.

An orange ball, with these white lines spider-webbing all over it.

He picked it up. He almost jumped when he thought he felt something. He put it back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nasuada was visiting Trojeihm, when a abnormally fat dwarf blundered before her, and sort of bowed. Nasuada asked him what he wanted.

The dwarf cleared his throught, which made spit dribble over his chin. He sucked it back in. Nasuada watched this whole disgusting process. The dwarf said, "M *gurgle* lady, theres a *gurgle* boy who steals from *gurgle* the Varden's ki- *gurgle* -chen."

Nasuada was incredibly disgusted. Each gurgle, he had spit dribble over his lip, and had it sucked back in.

Nasuada said politely with some difficulty, "What would you have me do?"

The dwarf replied, "*guuurgle* Have im' strung up."

The last gurgle was a particularily big spit drop.

"I'll, *cough* see what I can do."

"Thank ye, m*gurgle*lady."

The dwarf left.

Nasuada said, "Guards? Did you hear what he said?" The guards nodded. "Then hurry up and do it!" She muttered under her breathe, "I never want to see that dwarf again....

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unfortunatley, the gaurds couldn't find Satchiel, which he was blissfully unaware of, until he strolled down a corridor, looking for more clear crystals.

Fortunatley, for Nasuada, the guards were strolling down the same corridor with the dwarf. The dwarf tried to say that Satchiel was passing them, put he was so excited, all they heard was, "*GURGLE, SWIIIIIIPPPP, GURGLE, SWIIIIIIPPP*"

They couldn't figure it out, so unfortunatley for the guards yet again, they couldn't find him. Fortunatley though, one gaurd DID figure it out, just in time to see Satchiel round the corner. "FOLLOW ME!" yelled the guard. They ran after him, the dwarf with them, until his spit made puddles of water, and he slipped.

Satchiel had realized that they were after him, when he heard the FOLLOW ME! part. Satchiel put an extra fast burst of speed, and was gone before the guards could get around the corridor.

Satchiel almost laughed. They were so slow!

He started playing with the crystal things.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the guards came back, and told her what happened, Nasuada was confounded. Outran her own guards?

The dwarf was, of course, so incredibly mad, he was making a pool.

When he finished gurgling and left, she had her guards clean it up.

How did that boy run so fast?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel went to sleep that night, fully fed and fast asleep.

Satchiel was in such a deep sleep, that in the middle of the night, he did not hear the egg hatching.

But...

He DID feel the electric charge.

He sat up, gasping and soon felt a tounge swiping over his hand. He looked to his right hand, and saw an orange dragon.

He gulped.

There was a dragon, licking his hand!?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well... I don't know if that was rushed or not, but hey! Its good enough.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Riohni

**Ok... Last chapter was a bit chappy.**

**REVIEW!**

**______________________________**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel was staring at the dragon, when the dragon flew up and started licking his face. Satchiel smi-

Wait.

That didn't happen.

Oh ya.

He jumped up, and was totally wigged out. Satchiel almost yelled.

The dragon just thought he was playing. He flew up and started nipping him.

They ran around, and any sane person woul be frazzled to see a tall boy, running around with a dragon nipping at him.

Satchiel suddenly felt a surge of playfullness overwhelm his frazzlement. He started to play with the dragon, but the dragon stopped.

Satchiel felt confused.

The dragon picked up a big string, and Satchiel realized what the dragon wanted. To play Tug-o'-war!

Satchiel got ready to pull, and the dragon was to-

Wait.

_Satchiel_ was thrown to the ground. He was very surprised. He had just grabbed it, when he was pulled.

The dragon looked happy, and Satchiel suddenly felt over whelming sense of happiness.

So this was... weird.

Satchiel sat up. He had heard about Eragon and Saphira, their great, incredible feats. Could it be possible... to actually be like _them?_

Whoa. New prospect their.

He looked back at the little dragon hatchling, and saw it go flying around. What would he call... him? Maybe its a him.

The orange dragon was still flying around, hopping from place to place, until it looked at the crystallish thingies.

The dragon looked at it,curiously.

Satchiel became aware that his hand had been tingling. His right hand. He lifted it up, and there on his hand...

Was a silvery mark.

He knew about the markings of dragon riders, but, having seen not one, has to still conclude that this is one.

And it was on his hand.

He vaugely felt something brush his conciousness.

_FOOD!_

Satchiel jumped up. The dragon had spoken to him! He carefully lifted up the basket, and took out a loaf of bread, and tore it open. He had hidden peices of meat in it.

Satchiel reached with his mind to the dragon as it ate. This rare ability he had, seemed to be increased.

_"Are you satisfied?"_

The dragon looked at him, " _Yes"_

Satchiel was unnerved at this. The dragon continued to eat. He need a name, the dragon.

How about...... uhhh.....

"Are you Gaer?"

The dragon shook his head, after realizing he was speaking to him.

"Ok... are you.... Kael?"

The dragon shook his head.

"Uh.. are you.. Riohni?"

Satchiel realized he had just said an ancient language word, and the word means, 'Quiet Fury.'

The dragon nodded, and kept eating.

He was supposed to call his dragon Riohni? Oh well.....

"Riohni? Its time to sleep." The dragon responded, by stop eating, and settled next to the pillow. Satchiel laid down, and could vaguely feel Riohni move to his pillow, and he felt warmth as Riohni curled around his pillow.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok... ch. 2... Goody...**


	3. Nasuada is planning

**Ok last chapter was kinda just informative, but ok, give me some slack.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel woke up, and at first wondered why his head felt so warm. Then he remembered. Riohni.

Satchiel slowly sat up, and accidentally roused Riohni by pushing the pillow against him.

Riohni opened his mouth in hunger. Satchiel got up, and got out another loaf full of meat. He got himself a plain loaf. Riohni tore through the loaf of bread, hungry. Although it was pretty... messy, he didn't make a sound.

That, was interesting.

Satchiel mentally told Riohni to come with him, and Riohni seemed to learn fast, because he flew up to his shoulder. Riohni wasn't going to stay in here; Riohni was going to grow so much that he wouldn't be able to.

So Satchiel made it through winding hallways with a brilliant orange dragon on his shoulder. He then went through a secret passage way, which was where he found the egg. The passage way, when opened, was huge.

It was big enough to fit Saphira, if he was right, so he wouldn't have any trouble. Though, how did it stay here without some dwarf gaurding this? It was huge.

So the hallway emptied into the cavern, where there was a pedestal in the middle of it all. The cavern was like a huge bowl, with a shafts of light that came from many places. It lit up the cavern, and Riohni flew to the pedestal, where all the light was centered.

Satchiel kept wondering what this place was. He had found most of his treasures in here, in the boxes. He also found big, dusty coins. They were probably worthless.

Satchiel left, and Riohni, was right behind him. He told Riohni to stay, which he did.

Or so he thought.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nasuada was staring at the stain which the dwarf had left, when the dwarf came before her again. The dwarf demanded that they get rid of the boy.

Apparantly, the boy, indentified as Satchiel by some of the poor Varden, was stealing large quantities of meat now.

Nasuada almost cast the dwarf away from her sight, but when he mentioned the meat, it got her thinking. What would the boy, or rather Satchiel, be doing with all that meat?

Then she thought of the boys name, and she winced.

Bad enough about Elva being strange, and her speech about never being beholden to anyone except Saphira, was roaming round abouts, but now she had a mystery boy whos motives were clouded.

Wait. When the Eragon had mentioned about stealing food for Saphira, the meat was gobbled fast. Could this boy possibly...?

It was possible.

She sent the gaurds out, patrolling the corridors closely, making sure to find the boy if he should appear.

Nasuada beckoned the dwarf away, and glared at the new puddle. This was getting ridiculous.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel noticed the new gaurd patrols. He managed to hide when one came awful close.

He crept from his hiding place, only to be sighted by another patrol. They shouted and ran to get him. All he had to do was run the other way, fast. He left the gaurds far behind.

Unfortunatley, there was another patrol.

He turned, and went through another corridor. He saw another patrol. By this time, they had all seen. him. Why did he have to get stuck in a three way corridor?

The guards surrounded him, and when they were about to close in, Satchiel noticed a bat swoo-

Wait a second. Bats weren't scaly.

It was Riohni.

Riohni was silent as he sliced several gaurds as he passed through all of them. The gaurds fell away, bewildered. Satchiel took the chance to escape.

Riohni was flying close to his head, and several heads were turned as they passed, bewildered as much as the guards.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nasuada had all the gaurds tell her what happened. When they surrounded the boy, a creature, and many of the swore, a _dragon_ helped him escape.

It was a hatchling of course, but neverthe less- a dragon.

Nasuada felt excitement course through her. A dragon, here! And the boy, obviously able-bodied, was elusive. Nasuada needed to find him.

She sent gaurds to ask around, and several hours later, they gleaned that Satchiel normally went to the unused corridors, and they noticed that he had marked it.

Very elusive, but not very smart.

She could already feel triumph over Galbatorix course through her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Cool.... Another chapter folks! If anyone wants to read, The Conquistadors, which is my other fanfiction, which is Invader Zim.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Leaving

**Ok, time for ch. 4**

**REVIEW!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel was eyeing Riohni sternly. "You came! Even though I told you not to, you came?!"

Riohni merely nodded, and then became playful. He jumped and licked his face.

That melted Satchiel's sterness, and it was replaced by giddiness.

"Ok, fine. I'm happy you came!"

Riohni nodded, and they started playing. Unfortunatley, they were playing in an open corridor. They did not notice the guards coming silently.

Riohni suddenly noticed, and warned him.

"GO RIOHNI!" Satchiel yelled. Riohni did so, and vanished.

Or rather, to his perspective as all else faded.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nasuada stared at the young boy, who was unconcious right now. "Wake him!" She ordered the guards. They brought two buckets, a hot one, and an ice-cold one. They poured the hot one on first.

Satchiel stirred a bit.

They poured the cold one.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHH!!!! COLDCOLDCOLD!" Satchiel yelled, and was panting, and noticed he was tied to the chair.

He looked at Nasuada, hesitantly.

Nasuada stared at him in turn.

"L-Lady Nasuada?" The boy said.

Nasuada nodded.

The boy suddenly burst forth in a surge of energy, trying to free himself.

The gaurds rushed to stop his struggles, when he shimmered.

Nasuada blinked. What?!

Satchiel's hand went through the resisting strings. He was free in seconds.

The shimmering went away, and as everyone was dumbfounded, he ran away.

"Get him!" Nasuada yelled, very startled. What had just occured, was unnatural. She had to consult Angela when she had the chance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Satchiel got to his hiding place, there was Riohni, flapping about. Riohni cried joyfully, and flew into Satchiel's embrace.

"We need to leave, Riohni."

He thought of leaving when Mother died, but no, he couldn't do that. He didn't know how to survive!

But now, staying wasn't a choice.

Satchiel hurridly packed up.

They were leaving, and fast.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OOOOO AHHHH! What just happened?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. An Average Day

**This chapter we are gonna take a lil time jump.....**

**REVIEW!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**5 months later....**

Satchiel felt the suns rays flash to his face as the sun slowly crept over a beor mountain to the west.

Satchiel stood in the Beor mountains, wearing wolf hide garments. Riohni had grown fast.

Satchiel was standing outside of a cave, one they found only a week ago. It overlooked a valley, with a lush forest in it. He turned around.

The cave was really like the cavern with the pedestal, except bigger, without the holes, and without the pedestal. Satchiel looked to the center, and there he was: Riohni.

Riohni was big, and he was still astonished how big he was. Riohni's teeth were the size of longswords, and were sharper too. His body was like a small, moving hill. His legs and arms were long and thick with muscles.

He was also an excellent flyer.

Riohni turned to the cavern's wall. There was the inscriptions.

His mother taught him much about the Ancient Language, even though he didn't know that it was that. He figured it out when a wolf, whos hide he was wearing, leaped at him and he desperatley yelled,

"ADURNA!"

Water shot out from around him, and strangled the wolf to death. Satchiel felt his strengthe drop. He realized, had he not been stronge, he very well could have died.

But he had gotten stronger.

The points of his ears were very prominent, stretching out. He felt like an elf, his movements like water, and faster than a waterfall.

Satchiel knew this was prideful, but it was also true.

Riohni stirred, and Satchiel crouched beside him, "Wake up, you big slug, and see the glory of day!"

Riohni glared at him with one eye, and replied, _"Oh, Master of the Dawn? I didn't see YOU catching those gazelles yesterday. And what of those naps, eh?"_

Satchiel grinned, "I am sorry, oh Mighty Hunter, to insult you. You are the Master of the hunt, the glory of-"

_"Don't overdo it."_

Satchiel's grin widened, "Yes, Master Hunter, your will is my command. But still, milord, it is time to awake!"

Riohni let loose a huge sigh, and stood up. It looked like he grew a little. Riohni shook himself like a dog, then stepped out on the natural balcony.

Satchiel joined him to watch the startingly beautiful dawn.

At first, was the scarlet light. Then, reaching out, it continued in a hue of orange, then red then yellow. It deepened into dark blue, then sky blue.

They stood like this watching it with amazement that such beauty was still in this world.

Still, they didn'y always stay in the Beor Mountains. Galbatorix had set up a settlement besid an oasis at the border of the desert and the mountains. This settlement grew into a fortified village, and onto an army barracks.

But they didn't stop there. They started to build a tower into the side of the mountain. The tower was connected to the village, and to a cave as well. They made several stone turrets, about 25 feet high each.

The only reason they weren't completed was because of them.

They called Satchiel and Riohni the Riders of Peril, because of the amount of distruction they caused.

Of course, they thought the Varden controlled them. If only they knew that many of the attacks were caused because of the natural tunnels through out this mountain!

One tunnel, in particular was really interesting.

It led right into their cave.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Caption Jard scowled at the construction site around him. Those two had wrecked it again.

He wished he could figure it out how the Rider got into the tower into the first place!

It was almost always the same. The Rider gets in, summons water, and makes the stuff holding the tower together too wet to hold it. The Rider then vanished.

Unfortunatley, the Rider would reappear on his dragon, and they would wreck it.

It was setting his patience to an end. Not to mention Galbatorix's....

This plan of his was not only insane, but it was sly as well. Build a fortress at the opening of the river so then no one could go through there.... It was improbable the would ever finish, or gone as far as they have.

They only reason they have gotten this far was because of the several magicians here. They defended the base, helped build the tower, and they even hunted.

But when this plan seemed to work, _they_ came...

Though they have stopped them from building the towers, they were sucessful with the turrets. They were starting to be able to fend them off, but it wasn't going to work.

The dragon was too skillful in the air to be shot....

They had already captured several caravans going to the Varden, and several people seeking refuge from Galbatorix. They were rewarded with food, money, and some more spell casters.

But Galbatorix was getting impatient.

Captain Jard paced on the stone floor of his office, and still wondered how the troublesome pair was getting in....

A guard burst through. "Sir! We are being beseiged!"

"By whom?"

"The Rider and Dragon of Peril!"

Captian Jard cursed under his breath. This was irratating.

"Gather the spellcasters. NOW!" He roared on the top of his lungs.

A few minutes afterward, another guard came in. "Sir! the Peril has freed the prisoners and led them to freedom!"

Captian Jard cursed under his breathe again. "JUST GET THEM!"

"Who?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO?! GET THE PRISONERS, THE DRAGON, AND THE RIDER!"

"Yessir!"

The gaurd ran out, only to run back in to say they escaped.'

Captian Jard seethed. This would not go on any more.

He stormed out of the office, intending to speak to the magicians.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel burst out laughing as they landed on the on the cliff that led to their cave.

"Another successful attack!"

_"Don't get so cocky."_

"But why not? Its so easy to appear, do some destruction, and then disappear!"

_"How long do you think it'll take for the magicians to but gaurd spells upon the place? Make the fortification water proof?"_

Satchiel stopped his whooping for a second. He was right. Then he shrugged. "Who cares? If they do, I'll just force the walls to collapse."

_"They would expect that. Plus, it would take too much energy. But who am i kidding? You are the Almighty Water-man. Nothing can stand against you."_

Satchiel frowned at this sarcasm. "Well, sure, it would take energy. Ok, a lot."

Satchiel started gnawing on his tounge. It was a habit he picked up from his father, when he was alive, of course.

His father was a swordsmaster, and he lived longer than his mother.

Satchiel's father may have been gruff, but he was kindly, and trained him with the sword. Satchiel used to gain some surplus money for them for challenging some one to a deul.

But back to the subject.

He snapped his fingers.

"I could weaken it, then you could destroy it. Ya, thats it!"

Riohni just snorted and lumbered away into the cave.

Satchiel followed.

Satchiel thought, _Was this our average day?_

Riohni snorted again and replied, _"Yes, it is."_

Riohni turned and looked at him in the eyes.

After several minutes, they burst out laughing.

Well, at least he thought he did.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5 chapter every one!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Break In

**Ok folks. This is ch. 6.**

**Rock on!**

**Oh, and if you wanta know, the Conquistadors is my fanfic. Its Invader Zim....**

**Oh well.**

**REVIEW!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel was sharpening his blade. It was a sword stolen from one of the guards in the half-completed fortress.

He took it up, and lifted it up. He had muttered some spells over it, protecting it, and it never got rusty. That was the best part.

Satchiel looked at the sky, and knew Riohni was not going to be back until sun down. It was midday.

He had a lot of time on his hands.

Satchiel looked at the tunnel at the end of the cave. He suddenly grinned.

"Perfect." He murmered. Satchiel walked towards it. He stood before it, and took a step to the dark mouth of the tunnel. It seemed to be beckoning him.

He took another step.

And he forgot it was so slippery.

He fell face foward.

He went down, and started sliding like a torpedo going through the water.

"WhooooAGGGHHHH!"

He tried to scream, but unfortunatley, he lost his voice to the wind.

He kept on going.

Satchiel rocketed out of the concealed tunnel mouth, and saw himself flying over the ground and going straight at a dumbfounded guard.

_Aim for his stomach. Aim for his stomach._

Annnnnd...

He hit the guards stomach.

The guard was unconcious, because his insides were now flatter than a slip of paper.

Satchiel stood up, a bit wobbly.

His knees were a bit weak, like after coming off a way-too-extreme-roller-coaster, and then dancing.

Ya.

That kind of wobbly.

He suddenly stra-

No, sorry, he didn't straighten. He was still wobbly.

So he wobbled to the door, and balanced himself against it. The wobbliness left his legs.

He entered, only to find himself staring at two magicians, staring at him.

All of them were dumbfounded, but Satchiel recovered first.

"Adurna thrysta!"

The magicians felt rock hard water hit both of them, and they collapsed.

Whew.

Satchiel continued, and had to bash several more magicians and guards. What was with all these magicians?

He soon reached the office of Captain Jard. He grinned. Last time they met, he was so furious that he almost hacked off his own limbs trying to get him.

Satchiel put his ear to the door. No one was there. He went in.

He gazed around the room, and saw that this room was nothing but luxurious. It had a plump couch, a small table beside it, a large table in the middle, namly his desk, and then another room.

Satchiel went into it, curious.

His mouth dropped, then he tried to not burst out laughing.

There, on the bed, was Captain Jard, asleep, in a bathrobe.

He looked around, and saw paper to write on. He figured out how to from his mother.

He wrote on it,

Satchiel was here. Nice bathrobe.

He snickered, and left.

Satchiel heard shouting, and peeked out a window in the corridor to the gate.

What he saw angered him.

Satchiel saw several guards leading prisoners. Probably some people that tried to get to the Varden.

They should have realized the Varden didn't make this.

Satchiel felt fury over take him, so he walked briskly down the halls.

He saw a guard about his build, and made him go unconcious. He dragged him into a closet, and put on the guards clothes.

Satchiel was soon walking towards the prison.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ta-daaa!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Rane

**Ok.. So Satchiel is going to break people out! Sweet!**

**Im gonna introduce a new character now.**

**REVIEW!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane was furious. She was a young woman, but some would call her a girl because of her youthful face. She had ears that, if studied, came to a point. She had fiery red hair, a nose which came down like an edge of a circle, and then went out shortly to the end.

Her cheekbones were not close to her eyes, but somewhat near close. Her eyes were starburst blue-grey, and she was tall. She had graceful, almost snapping, like a fire, movements.

Rane's father had told her back in their cottage near Yazuac, that everything was going to be fine. They had barely escaped the Urgals that ravaged the area.

They lived there until Galbatorix decided to convert the area to a training camp.

The soldiers that came told them to leave. Her father, who she inherited her ears from, said no.

She noticed how he hid his ears, but didn't think she needed to hide hers.

The soldier that came noticed her ears, and yelled, "Elf!"

Her father's hand suddenly went up and snapped the soldiers neck.

He looked at her, and told her in hushed tones that everything was going to all right.

Her mother, whos hair and eyes she inherited, had died at child birth.

He told her to pack things up, and that they were going to leave. When they were leaving, a troop of soldiers came.

He yelled for her to run, and he pulled out an elegant looking sword from a sheathe covered with leaves. He slew every single one.

He cought up with her, and they had traveled in silence.

When they got to the caravan, he fell down dead.

The caravan people checked his wounds, while she took his sheathe and sword. There was a wound there, covered by his clothes.

They told her that he should have died after she told them how long they went since the battle.

Strangely enough, she felt that she had to lie about the sword.

They buried him the next morning.

The leader of the caravan told her they were going to the Varden.

Rane agreed to come along. She needed revenge.

When they reached the Beor Mountains, they saw the fortress and thought it was the Varden.

They were mistaken.

Rane backed herself out of the past, and walked calmly with the other caravan people.

Several of the guards were staring at her, and it was either intense dislike, or.... was it...

Desire?

She shook that thought from her head too.

When they reached the prison, she saw that there were nobody there to take them to the cells.

She felt hope grow, like a seedling reaching up to the sky. Maybe they would have to free them.

Then a tall, muscled guard with a strong straight nose, a bold chin, golden-colored hair that reached to his shoulders. His eyes were green, like a shining emerald. His ears were covered.

The prison marshal was surprised and exasperated at the same time. "Go take these prisoners to their cells!"

The strange guard only nodded, a smile touching his lips.

"Well, get to it!" The marshal yelled.

The mysterious guard beckoned for them to follow him.

They went down, and Rane noticed that there were no prisoners in the cells. When they reached the end of the hall, the guard stopped.

Every one expected him to open the cells.

Instead, he pulled off his helment and gloves.

Rane gasped.

Nobody else noticed, but she saw the almost perfectly angled ears before it was covered again.

He raised a hand, and then every one gasped.

There, on his hand, was a shining mark.

The guard, or rider, said, "Adurna thrysta."

Water appeared out of no where, and crushed the wall in front of them.

He turned to them.

His angled face was full of mischeif, and he told them, "Go. This river will lead you to the Varden. When you get to the lake, go behind the water fall." He told them what to do after that.

Several shouts came from above.

The rider smiled and motioned for them to go.

He brushed past them, like liquid among rocks. He drew a sword, and yelled, "Go!"

Rane felt like it was deja vu.

But she hesitated.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel noticed that she hesitated. He looked straight at her, and said, "Go! There isn't much time!"

The girl, no... young woman, hesitated again. She said in a voice that seemed to enchant him. "What is your name, rider?"

Satchiel stared at her. She was free to go to the Varden, Galbatorix's soldiers after them, and she wanted his name?

"Please sir. I need to know."

Satchiel shook his head. "My name is Satchiel, rider of Riohni. Leave now!"

"I am Rane. Goodbye Satchiel." Rane turned and left.

Satchiel turned back to face the soldiers.

Instead, he face a dozen magicians, staring at him menacingly. _RIOHNI! COME QUICKLY!_

Captain Jard, in his uniform, came forth. "So.. You're the Rider of Peril, eh? Don't seem so much now."

Satchiel replied dryly, "Well, if it isn't Captain Jard. You seem to have changed from your bath robe."

Jard's face went from red to purple.

"Get him!"

Satchiel yelled, "Adurna skolir!"

He had a shield of water, but he felt the fireballs, or whatever they were throwing at him, go against the wall.

He need to get out of there.

He started running, and released the magic after he was about fifty yards away. The magicians were thunderstruck.

_"SATCHIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????"_

Satchiel sighed. _You could have come at a better time, you know._

Riohni flew down beside him, and Satchiel jumped onto his back. _"Well, you could have saved me the trouble, since I already knew how foolhardy you are. You don't need to prove it."_

Satchiel laughed, and they flew up to their caves.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane had hung back, to see what happened to Satchiel.

Satchiel. What a peculiar name.

Satchiel had made a wall of water, then ran so fast, she couldn't believe it. Only her father and herself could go that fast.

Then she corrected herself. Satchiel was a rider.

Rane ran and kept cover

_THOOM!_

_THOOM!_

Rane gasped when she saw the huge dragon go swooping down beside him.

Satchiel jumped onto the dragon, or.... Rioh? No, it was Riohni.

She could barely hear Satchiel laugh, and then both of them started to drift away.

Rane stared after them, and after they disappeared, she ran after the caravan.

She mused what had occured.

She, Rane, daughter of Halas, had seen a dragon and its rider.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Eh? EH?! I liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Thinking

**Ok... ch. 8!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel whooped again as they entered the cave. He freed the prisoners!

_"Unfortunatley, that does not make me stop feeling like you deserve a beating."_

_Aw, Gimme a break._ Satchiel replied to Riohni.

_"No, I shall not give you a break, for you have become a bit too... How should I say it...? Brash?!"_

Satchiel merely smiled again.

He turned his thoughts to Rane.

Who was she?

He had seen the pointed ears. The ears weren't entirely pointed, but still...

Pointed.

_"Yes, I have thought of the myself. She might have a mark, but that is highly unlikely. Oh, and that bit about showing off your mark? Methinks that you are ignorant to the fact that if you continue to do this, then Galbatorix will have no choice but to send his new dragon rider."_

Murtagh.

Satchiel stopped mind speaking. "Well, why would he do that?"

Riohni eyed him with a very distinct look of digust. _"Your a dragon rider, remember?!"_

"Oh ya..."

Satchiel jumped up the side of the wall and land on a large shelf. It was big enough for him to sleep on.

Riohni eyed that too, but with worry. _"You know, you could roll off."_

Satchiel looked at him, his green eyes sparkling. "Ah, but I haven't, have I? You worry too much."

Satchiel laid down on the shelf, and started to think about the red-haired mystery.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At that same moment, to other people were thinking of him. Rane was one, and Captian Jard, the other.

Rane was in Tronjeim, with some messanger.

He was bringing her to Lady Nasuada, the leader of the Varden, or so he said.

When they reached her office, the guards let her in.

Rane looked around, and saw an oak desk, with a vase of flowers. Every thing seemed a bit.... rosy?

Rane looked at the occupant of the oak chair.

Nasuada.

Nasuada was eyeing her visitor with interest. So was Rane.

Nasuada gestured for her to sit in a wooden chair. _It isn't oak though._ Rane said.

When Rane had sat down, Nasuada said, "So I hear you had an exciting entry."

Rane nodded.

"I also hear that a dragon rider helped you."

Rane nodded again.

"Did you happen to figure out who the dragon rider was?"

Raned nodded.

"Who was he?"

_Now how did she know it was a he?_ "His name was Satchiel."

Nasuada grasped the armrests of the chair so suddenly and hard, that her knuckles turned white.

"Are you sure?!"

Rane wasn't quite sure why she was excited. "Yes..."

"Then I was right!"

Nasuada released the armchairs, and her face broke into a smile.

"What?"

"Sorry, its just that when Sa- You know, it doesn't matter. Your dismissed."

Rane nodded, and walked out the door.

She went down the corridors. The messangar cought up to her. "Come, I'll lead you to your room."

Rane nodded and followed him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captian Jard, though, wasn't that happy. Matter of fact, he seemed to be furious.

"HE GOT IN **MY** CHAMBERS! SAW **ME **ASLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The guards cowered before him. They expected this, but it was still frightening.

"WHO WAS THE WATCHMAN AT THE TIME? **TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

Several of the guards pushed foward a tired-looking young guard.

Captain Jard sneered at him. "BOY, YOU ARE GOING TO BE SCARRED BY THIS. TAKE HIM TO THE WHIPPING POST! THEN HAVE BOILING WATER SLOWLY DRIP, THEN POUR OVER YOU!!!!!!!!!"

The guards backed away. This was scary.

The guard himself went on his knees and begged for it not to happen. Captain Jard smile mlicioiusly down at him and said, "No, I will let it happen. Will that wake you up?"

The guard was dragged away.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Whooo! Ch. 8! Sweeet!**

**REVIEW! PLZ!**


	9. Capture

**K.... Last chapter was a bit bouncing around.**

**REVIEW!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel jumped off the shelf in the morning light.

He looked at Riohni, and smiled.

"Hehehehehe.."

He made a ball of ice-cold water form above Riohni's head. He was just about to release it when...

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

Satchiel groaned.

He made the ball of water disappear.

Riohni got up, and stretched.

Meanwhile, Satchiel started to study the words on the walls.

Rionhi snorted, and then said, _"I'm going flyng. Stay here. I will be back."_

Satchiel said, "Ya, sure, whatever."

Riohni lifted off, saying, _"Bye, Satchiel."_

Satchiel replied, _"Bye Riohni. Give my regards to the Gazelle."_

He could hear the roaring laugh of Riohni, until it faded away.

Satchiel spent the next several hours memorizing the words.

He got up, and walked around.

He was pacing around.

This was maddening.

Satchiel turned towards the tunnel. He grinned a sly grin. If he did this right, then there would be no need for Riohni to even be furious.

Satchiel went down the tunnel.

Satchiel had earlier, (because of the Great Roller Coaster), put some spells on the floors of the tunnels so then he wouldn't slip this time, and redoe the whole thing.

He went through the twist and turns, but when he got out into the open, he walked confidently out.

The sneering face of Captain Jard was the last he saw before darkness overcame his vision.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni was munching happily away on a gazelle, when he felt the connection between Satchiel and himself weaken.

He stopped munching happily.

He munched unhappily.

Riohni finished by cracking open the bones, sucking out the marrow, and then roared.

His roar echoed throughout the mountains of Beor.

Near by, several of the mountrously big wolves cowered in their caves as they heard this raging, mighty roar.

In the uncomplete fortress, several guards were seen to faint as they heard it.

Even Captian Jard felt a pang of fear.

He had heard of a connection between rider and dragon, but if the dragon was so angry as to do _that_....

He had several magicians go on extra duties to protect the fortress.

Jard had also made several magicians guard the unconcious rider. Even drugged, he could be dangerous.

Captain Jard knew that Lord Emperor Galbatorix would reward him beyond his wildest dreams.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel woke, just as the roaring had begun.

He looked out, and saw that his sight looked like someone had squashed his eyes and put them in the wrong way.

Satchiel shook his head, and heard several startled gasps as he moaned.

He had such a bad headache.

Satchiel cleard his mind, and when he realized he was captured, he started looking for a word.

An ancient word.

He looked, and it seemed that some power had stripped him of the words.

Suddenly, a word floated to mind.

Adurna.

He whispered it, and felt a tingling throughout his body. Like cold water washing over him.

Satchiel looked at his hand.

Did he make his hand water???

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, there ya have it. I'll bet no one can geuss what Satchiel means.**

**I'll give you a geuss.**

**No... wait... **

**I won't.**


	10. Gift of Water

**YAY! CH. 10! DOUBLE DIGITS!**

***takes a party blower and blows it into Satchiels ear.***

**YEOOW! HEY!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel stared at his hand, and whispered 'Adurna', again.

His hand turned to normal.

Satchiel looked up. The magicians stopped looking at him a long time ago, because they were bored.

So they didn't see him use water.

"Adurna" Whispered Satchiel.

Satchiel watched, as first there was a ripple beggining from his feet and fingers, then traveling up. Shortly after the ripple, his body turned into water.

Satchiel stood up.

The magicians still weren't looking.

He grinned, and he raised his hand. For some reason, he knew what to do.

Satchiel focused onto the magicians, and he suddenly shot water out of his hand.

The water went through the bars, hitting all of the magicians at once.

Satchiel stood there, too stunned to do anything.

How did he do that?!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni dived from the sky like an orange lightning bolt.

The magicians couldn't focus on him. He was going too fast.

So they couldn't stop him.

Riohni tore through the prison, and, finding that Satchiel wasn't there, started tearing everything else up.

Captain Jard will remember it all of his life.

A huge, dragon using all claws, some fire, using them for utter destruction.

Captain Jard had several magicians try to kill the dragon. It was no use.

Something was protecting the dragons scales.

Riohni was nearing the place where Satchiel was hidden.

And, after that, what will stop Riohni from extracting the exact bit of revenge we fear so much?

Captain Jard suddenly saw some water come out of the holding cell. Some magicians followed after, getting to be the unconcious people.

Then...

Water in the form of a man.

Captain Jard stood there in disbelief. Was that Satchiel? Turned into _water?!_

The figure transformed into normal.

It was Satchiel.

Riohni swept down, and Captain Jard saw Satchiel comfort Riohni.

It seemed that he succeeded, because he went onto Riohni's back.

They flew away.

After that, Captain Jard sent a petition to Galbatorix for the capture of a dragon rider.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deep in the citidal of Uru'baen, the last dragon egg waits in silence.

Galbatorix, the master of Alagaesia, had raged against it for not hatching.

But now, when it was all left alone, it waited in the silence. Waiting for the chosen one of this dragon.

For the next dragon rider.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There ya have it.**

**CH. 10.**

***Satchiel takes a blow part thing, and blows it into authors ear.***

**HEY!**

**You did it first!**

**So what?!**

***Riohni breaks up the argument.***


	11. Flying Away

**Well.. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

***quotes* God bless us. Every one of us.**

***Chorous's voices rise.* O Come, All ye faithfull.. Joyful and Triumphant...**

**Oh come all ye, coma all yeeee.**

**To chriiisssstt the Lord.**

**Sing choirs of angels, sing in exultation.**

***Blows whistle* OK! STOP!**

**Like I said.. Merry Christmas. Or rather, happy month of christmas.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel stared at the water basin. He felt... weird.

Riohni eyed him. _"What, are you going to be afraid of water for the rest of your life? How glorious that would sound; Satchiel, rider of Riohni, is afraid of the one element that he has complete control over."_

Satchiel responded without looking at him. _"I'm not scared. Its just... To turn into water.. Then drinking water... Its creepy, all right?"_

Riohni snorted, but said,_ "Small one, listen. Though it is creepy, you shall rise above this fear, to master this ability, to do wondruo-"_

"Ok, stop it. Your making me blush."

Satchiel didn't mean to blush as he said it, but he did.

_"Oh, hava I embarrased the Rider of Water?"_

Satchiel felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Fine. I'll drink it."

He drank the water.

Satchiel felt the water go down his throat, and disturbingly still, felt it become a part of him.

"What am I, a fish?!"

_"Maybe."_

Satchiel turned around, and eyed him. Riohni was eyeing him too, until Riohni almost knocked him over by nudging him with his nose.

After that they played.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captian Jard stared at the tunnel which Satchiel had come out of.

He could bear it no more. The means of getting Satchiel lay right there...

Captain Jard bellowed for several spellcasters and men.

They started up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel and Riohni were still playing when they heard a boot clang against stone echo through the tunnel.

Satchiel and Riohni looked at the tunnel.

They went to it, and they could hear echoeing of people coming up the tunnel.

_"I'll deal with this."_

Satchiel stood by, and wondered what Riohni was going to do.

Riohni took in a deep breath, and released it.

Except it wasn't carbon dioxide that came out.

It was live fire.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Jard felt the flame go through the tunnel before he heard it.

"GET COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" He roared.

Everyone dropped to the ground.

Orange, red, and blue fire passed over their heads.

They got up. Captain Jard felt like his small, gray beard caught on fire.

A spellcaster turned towards him , about to speak, and the spellcaster just stood there, jaw hanging.

Captain Jard realized that it wasn't just a feeling. It was the truth!

He calmly asked the spellcaster, "Is my beard on fire?"

The spellcaster nodded.

"THEN PUT IT OUT!"

He got a splash of cold water as the mage cast the spell.

At least it was out.

The mage asked, "Sir should we continue?"

Jard yelled at him, "OF COURSE!!!"

So they continued up.

Jard heard water roaring down, and suddenly was swept off his feet.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel had cast the spell, knowing they couldn't hide from it.

Satchiel spoke to Riohni, "Riohni, methinks we have to leave."

_"And how did you come to that decision, oh wise one?"_

"I came by that decision because there is an extremely bad-tempered captain who wants to torture me, pull out my guts and hang them on stakes, have my body parts strewn across the fortress, and my eyes for trophies. Oh, and hes coming up the tunnel too."

Riohni nodded sagely. _"That is good logic. I agree."_

"Shall we?"

_"Oh yes, but first lets do something strange.."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Jard and the party he had sent were strewn about in the tower cavern, when they heard another flood gushing down the tunnels.

The spellcaster had sensed something about it, because they yelled, "RUN!"

So they ran.

The flood of water, was water, but... not water.

Whatever the water touched, it burst to flames.

Captain Jard did not know he knew such colorful swear words until he spoke them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel and Riohni left right after that. They flew over the fortress, and disappeared.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yay!**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Meeting

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane was very bored in the city.

She had a job, weaving stuff.

Which is why it was boring.

She sometimes amused herself by talking to the weave mistress in her head.

It was so much fun to watch her whirl around, trying to find out who was talking to her.

She was doing this, when she was summoned by Nasuada.

Rane was confused. What did Nasauda want from her?

The messanger boy led her through the coridors. Rane made sure her ears were covered with her flame colored hair.

When they reached Nasuada's room, they asked permitance and they were premitted.

The messanger boy stayed outside while Rane went in.

Nasauda was playing with a flower petal, the petal between her thumb and her forefinger.

Rane stood there, rigid.

"You may sit down."

Rane sat down.

"Now, I suppose your wondering why you are here."

Rane spoke, "Yes."

Nasuada raised an eyebrow. Rane had spoken out.

She didn't repent.

Nasuada continued, and said, "Our spies in the uncompleted fortress, have informed me that Satchiel and Riohni have left. They might be anywhere."

Rane nodded. It was likely. But why was she telling her this??

Nasuada spoke yet again. "I told you this because he rescued you. But, now to tell you the true reason for being here."

Rane looked at her, her attention totally on Nasauda.

"I want you to be trained. By an elf I know."

Rane raised her eyebrow. "An elf? And trained? Why, milady, would you do this? I am a woman."

Nasuada smiled, and replied in a most laughing matter. "You need not hide that you are part elf. I noticed the instant you entered my office the first time."

Nasuada grin broadened even more as Rane stared in disbelief.

Rane recovered. "Part elf? Surely you jest, milady."

Nasuada replied, and took control of her mirth. "No, I do not. Pull back your hair and show me your ears."

Rane stared at her, in disbeleif. Nasuada spoke again, "Show me your ears."

Rane did so, and Nasuada just smiled again. "See? I need you to be trained. Part-elf or not, you have retained a lot of elven traits. Even the men have noticed."

Rane felt blood rush to her face. What did she mean by that? "I will concede to the training, milady. But tell me, who is the elf?"

"Her name is Arya."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh. Merry month of December!**

**Good tidings we bring... to you and your king..**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Training

**Ok folks. **

**Ch. 13.**

**Adurna reisa thrysta.**

**When you figure that out, then you'll realize why your wet.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane wondered if this particular messengar boy was just picked to do it every time, or did he just ask?

Because she was following the blabbering.... boy everywhere.

Oh well.

When Rane finally reached the training room, (used for _special_ candidates), she entered.

Rane was alone inside the room, until she realized she wasn't.

"Are you Rane?"

Rane jumped, hit her head on the ceiling, and when she got upright, she said, "Yes. And you must be Arya."

"That I am."

Ok. That is creepy.

"Where are you?" Rane asked, trying to figure out where that voice came from.

"Look behind you."

The voice was behind her.

She whipped around, and there was a graceful, beautiful woman that she had ever set her eyes upon. Rane felt inferior.

Then after insepection, she felt temper coming up. She forced it down, but it was still there.

Arya then spoke. "I am to assist you in training." Rane didn't notice before that the elf's voice was musical, like she was singing a song.

Rane nodded.

"So... What do you wish to be trained in. Rane." Arya raised a slanted eyebrow, and Rane looked around.

On the racks, was a graceful, leafy bow. Another one, was a sword.

Rane had suspected that she might need the sword of her fathers, and she showed it to Arya. "This is my fathers...." She trailed off when Arya's eyes widened.

Arya picked it up, and studied the scabbard. "This is the sword of Falathin, the Great Swordsman! Your father?" Rane nodded. "Ok then.. did he teach you anything?" Rane nodded. "Ok..."

Arya gave Rane the sword, and drew her own. Rane looked at her, and felt reflexes take over as Arya positioned herself in a swordswoman stance.

Rane did also.

They started to circle, and then Arya pounced.

She was met with a blade, then a blade that rested on Arya's eyebrow.

Arya blinked. "How much exactley did he teach you?"

"Everything he himself knew."

Arya let out a gasp of exasparation. "Then I say you are a master of the sword."

Rane laughed. "Thats a joke. Right?"

Arya looked at her gravely. "Nobody has ever been able to prick my eyebrow in two seconds."

"Good point."

"Now lets see how well you are with the bow...."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel had sneaken into Tronjheim, and had let himself into the room he used to live in. Roihni was still living outside, being, well.... Riohni.

He looked at his old home. Satchiel picked up the bowl, and he realized that he had diamonds in his hands. Captain Jard had worn quite a few, until Satchiel pick-pocketed him.

Satchiel grinned when he saw the look a Jard's face, looking swollen with anger as he found out that not one precious stone remained.

He had given them all to some of the prisoners as they escaped, but kept some of his own. He needed a bow. Thats what his mother taught him to do. To shoot with a bow.

Satchiel thought of the beautiful, leafy bow that his mother had.

Oh well, back to business.

Satchiel brushed his blonde-brown hair.

Then he looked at the diamonds. He was wondering how exactley he was going to get a role in this city without some one noticing.

With these diamonds.....

He grinned, thinking how the people would react to the coming of a wealthy man?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So... Has anyone figured out why they're wet?**

**If you still are...**

**BRISINGR!**

**Review folks! I DEMAND IT! REVIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Gift of Fire

**Ch. 14!**

**stonr reisa thrysta!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane spent the next several days, training.

Arya had told her that she was a master of the blade, but she realized that Rane couldn't go on battling for a while....

Oh, and she was a bit good at the bow, but she preferred the blade.

After one day of training, Rane asked Arya, "Ok, I have to ask you this."

Arya turned towards her.

"Who are you exactley? All I know about you is that your an elf and my trainer."

"That is all you need to know."

That got Rane's temper up, because when the it was time to do hand combat, Arya was almost brutalized.

Rane was good at hand-to-hand, but Arya was incredible. She was almost defeated, until she felt the anger tap into her power system.

She railed against Arya, and Arya was surprised about this.

Because of this surprise, she paused for a second. Thats when she was almost brutalized.

But instead, Rane felt herself go flying.. weeeee...

KPOW!

Rane had forgotten that walls were so hard.

She had the wind knocked out of her, and Arya came next to her, and said.

"Don't let your anger fade your judgement."

Rane wheezed, "Well............... It..... woorrk...edd.. "

"The only reason your wheezing is because you let your guard down.

Arya offered her her hand. Rane grasped it and they were up.

A few days after that, she became introduced to the Ancient Language.

"Every elf has the power to summon the magic of the Ancient Language. I am not sure if you do, because you are also part human. Try to... make a fire flicker above your hand. Concentrate, then say brisingr."

Rane focused on her hand. _make fire.._

She searched her brain, and cleared it. Then she noticed the barrier in her head that she had noticed so many times before.

Rane attacked it. It failed.

She imagined herslef blowing the wall apart.

The barrier exploded, and she cried out, "BRISINGR!"

She made the fire flicker.

But it was above her hand.

Arya stared at her in astonishment as Rane became... fire incarnate.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	15. Contact

**Ch. 15**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane stared at her hand. It took her a few seconds to wonder why she was on fire, two to realize that she might be burning up, and one to freak out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

Arya doused her in water, and that did little else but make vapor.

Arya yelled, "SAY BRISINGR!"

"WHAT???!?!?!?!?"

"Just do it!"

She did, and she turned back to normal.

"How'd you do that?!" Rane asked her.

"Its a legend that people of great magic were able to transform into whatever their namesake means by uttering it in the ancient language, but... How...?"

Rane shook her head, "Its never happened before."

"I know, but how did this happen?? I need to speak to Nasuada about this."

"I'm right here."

They both turned to see Nasuada surveying the area, and she shook her head. "My, my, Rane I always knew that you had a fiery temper, but this is beyond fiery..."

Rane and Arya looked at Nasuada, and they all broke into smiles.

"But nevertheless. Fire powers? First Satchiel, then Rane...."

Satchiel? Oh, right. The dragon rider.

"Have you taught her everything, Arya?" Arya nodded. "Good. Even the... Ninja skills?" Arya nodded still.

Rane wondered what the ninja skills were. Arya had taught her to be stealthy. Was that it?

"Good. I need Rane to be skilled in the ancient language. please. I need her for a task." Nasuada said, then left.

Arya shook her head. "Ok. Im going to need to make a flash course on the Ancient Language...."

So, there was going to be even more training. Whipee.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Jard was extremely angry. He was this close. THIS CLOSE! To getting a rider.

He had dreamt about getting promoted, showered with treasures. He lost all of his precious stones, and only his wedding ring remained entirely intact.

He twisted it. Ah, sweet Jesifine....

But then he turned his attention upon the cave. He looked close on the walls, and saw faded runes. Some spellcaster tried to read them.

It must be Ancient Language.

But unfortunatley, they couldn't decipher it, because someone messed it up with scorch marks!

He cursed. Scorch marks? Fire.

Galbatorix is not going to be happy that he had failed.

Jard went down the tunnel, knowing that if he couldn't do something, his breathes of air were numbered.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni tore into bear's meat. Ahhhh... a wonderful fight...

But then a rabbit came in.

He eyed it, and the rabbit merely stared back at him.

Riohni decided that he wasn't hungry, so he played with the rabbit.

The rabbit would jump, and he would try and catch it. He reassured it when he did.

But soon, the rabbit left, and he was alone.

Until he heard great WHOOSHes.

He peeked out of his cave, to see a sapphire colored dragon, land not too far away.

Riohni knew he they were.

Eragon Shadeslayer, and Saphira.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	16. Riohni and Saphira

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni stared, and he realized he could be discovered. He cloaked his mind and hid himself, making sure that the bright sunlight did not reflect off of his scales.

Saphira seemed to feel that a presence vanished, for she turned her head towards where he was.

Saphira turned back to Eragon, who was on the ground. They spoke for a bit.

Then Eragon left, and Saphira turned her head yet again in his direction.

Riohni put his head back in the cave, his mind racing. What would Saphira do if she found him here.

Then a fury overwhelmed caution. Who was she to enter HIS territory?

He felt Saphira come closer, and Riohni came out.

Saphira and him locked gazes, and even though she was older than he, he was still as big as her.

Riohni felt fury come in waves, and roared.

Saphira tried to contact him, but he didn't listen.

He charged. Saphira defended herself, and this became a battle worthy of any thing.

After ten minutes, Riohni stood there, his claws on her neck, growling.

Saphira then reacted.

Another ten minutes, and it was HE on the ground.

But then it just continued, until they were both circling each other, wary.

Saphira contacted him, and he listened. _"Why are you fighting?"_

Riohni growled and said, _"This is MY territory! Who are you to ask me questions, Saphira?"_

Saphira's eyes sparkled, and she replied, a bit angry, _"How do you know my name, wild one?"_

_"I am no wild dragon!"_ Riohni did not know why he said it, but he did.

_"Oh? So where is your rider?"_

Riohni snorted and said, _"Not here, but in Tronjheim."_

Saphira seemed to tense. _"Do you serve Galbatorix?"_

Riohni snorted again. _"Does nobody listen to the refugees? I am the orange dragon that attacks the fortress that guards the river mouth!"_

Saphira seemed to laugh. _"Well met. What is your name?"_

_"My name is Riohni, dragon of Satchiel."_

_"Satchiel?"_

_"Yes, my rider."_

_"So he lives in Farthen Dur?"_

_"No, he just went in. We were discovered."_

_"So you are hiding? Why don't you join the Varden?"_

Riohni snorted yet again. _"If they were interested in us, we let them have a chance in trying to convince us. It failed. Instead, they tried to capture us._

Saphira straightened. _"But you mean no harm to the Varden?"_

_"No, I do not. The only one I wish to harm is Galbatorix. He has killed many. An eggbreaker."_

_"How do you know the story?"_

_"Satchiel told me."_

Saphira relaxed. _"We have no need to fight Silent Fury."_

Riohni relaxed as well. _"If you leave, you cannot tell anyone about me or Satchiel. Not even Eragon."_

Saphira snorted. _"Fine. But I told Eragon that I wish to stay in the wilds for a time. I also told him that he could seek me here."_

Riohni looked at her, angry. _"Told him that you wish to stay? WHY?!"_

_"Because I wondered why a presence so big vanished without a trace."_

Riohni growled._ "So it is my own fault that you are here."_

Saphira laughed. _"Yes, I suppose so."_

Riohni said, _"Well, as long as your here, might as well stay in the cave. I'll go seek another."_

Saphira shook her head. _"What would be the purpose? So long as I'm here, I might as well talk to you."_

Riohni could feel loneliness wash away. _"Fine."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WOOOOOO! **

**REVIEW!**


	17. Planning

**WHOOO!**

**REVIEW!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next week, Riohni was happy.

Riohni had never acknowledged it, but he had been lonely. But now, that had changed.

Saphira's presence seemed to lighten his hearts, and in doing so, made him happy.

Satchiel contacted him sometimes, telling him that what hes doing would be done. Riohni reviewed what Satchiel was doing.

Satchiel would make a new company, dedicated to helping the Varden and supplying hiding places for refugees and Varden operatives.

Then he would give it over to Nasuada, and they would leave.

Riohni turned his thoughts away from this.

Saphira came into the large cave, carrying four wolves. She plopped two right next to him, and setteled down to devour hers.

Riohni ate his, but his gaze never left Saphira. He didn't know if Saphira knew this or not.

_"So. What is your Satchiel doing?"_

Riohni replied, _"He is making a company to help the Varden."_

Saphira snorted. _"How? It would be impossible without funds."_

Riohni could almost smile, but it strained him to. _"He has enough funds."_

Saphira snorted, and then changed the subject. _"What is this fortress that you were stopping?"_

_"It was a fortress commisioned by Galabatorix to guard the entrance to the Varden. Satchiel and I were able to deter it, but now since Satchiel and I have been discovered by them, he wants to make a force that can hide people."_

Saphira said,___"What if __**we**__ started attacking the fortress?"_

Riohni thought on this, and said. _"It is plausible."_

_"Riohni, we should do this."_

Riohni straightened up, and said. _"But what if we did? If we showed Galbatorix that there are __**two**__ dragons here, then that would only make him send his pet rider."_

_"Together, we could defeat him."_

Riohni considered this. _"Are you sure?"_

Saphira replied, _"True, he has hearts of hearts, but with our riders, we could defeat him!"_

Riohni said, _"And what would you have me do? Fly into the Varden, and then be captured?"_

Saphira looked at him, straight in the eyes. _"I do not believe they would do so. Even if they did, you would have the word of Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira."_

Riohni growled in his chest. It could work. _"Fine. I will do it."_

So they took wing, going to the Varden.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane crept down the corridors. This new business man had not bought a house, but stayed in the abandoned sections.

Her training had been completed, and so she went after this strange man, who never came into public.

Instead, he hired a dwarf, by the name of Hazlak, to carry on his orders.

The rumers said that this man was sent by Galbatorix, but nobody knew.

But where had the funds mysteriously come from?

The company that has been formed went by the name Blödh Yawë.

Or, As the Blood Trust.

So, she was trying to find the owner, to find out about him.

She was following the dwarf Hazlak, and then he disappeared into a door. She waited.

For the next three hours, she waited.

The dwarf left, and she slipped in.

The first thought she had was, _wow. This is very... un-wealthiesh_

Rane snook around, and saw a basin. She peeked in, and she saw the basin was full of gleaming diamonds.

Rane stared at it, until she heard a semi-deep voice call out. "What are you doing here?"

Rane looked around, and saw a man with an angled face, half-pointed ears, eccentric green eyes that glowed, and blonde-brown hair.

"Satchiel?" She said incredosly.

Satchiel's face softened for an instant, until another voice was spoken aloud. "It seems we have a spy."

She saw it was Eragon Shadeslayer.

"Rane?" Satchiel said, his deep voice sifted through the air.

She nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Nasuada sent me." Rane said, and realized what she said. "I-I mean that.."

Eragon nodded. "Probable."

Satchiel sighed. "You can leave Rane."

Rane stayed put.

Satchiel probably noticed this, because he turned around, eyebrows pulled together. "Aren't you leaving?"

Rane shook her head. Satchiel sighed. "Why not?"

Rane said, "Because I need _something_ to say to Nasuada."

"Couldn't you tell her you saw nothing here?"

"No."

They both turned to Eragon, and Eragon continued. "She would just wonder how to get to you. Whatever happens, Nasuada needs to know now."

Satchiel nodded, and said, "Ok, Rane, if you want to listen, make yourself comfortable."

Satchiel spoke to Eragon. "Ok, so Saphira told you what we are doing?"

Eragon nodded.

"Good. We'll leave when they reach the glade."

Eragon smiled. "You don't have to spell it out. Though," Eragon added, "You might need a better bow than that one. I'll see of Arya has an extra elven bow."

Satchiel nodded, and was about to speak when Rane interuppted. "Arya _does_ have an extra one."

Eragon nodded.

"Ok. So we are going to the fortress to wreak havo-" Satchiel continued.

Rane interrupted, "If your going to the fortress, I'm coming too."

Satchiel stared at Rane which said, If you want to speak, then wait!

Satchiel continued, "As I said, wreak havoc. We're going to infiltrate, then call to our dragons when all magicians are down."

Eragon nodded.

Satchiel spoke agian, apparantly remembering Rane's demand. "Oh, and only us four are going."

Rane glared at Satchiel, and said. "You mean _five_ of course."

Eragon chuckled as he saw Satchiel stare cooly at Rane. "No, actually I did add the numbers right. two plus two is... four!"

Rane's temper burst forth. so did her mysterious power.

When this happened, Satchiel knew unconciously what to do.

He turned into water, and sprayed her with water.

Rane was there, her clothes kinda singed. "H-how...?" Then she saw Satchiel in his water form.

"You can transform too!"

Satchiel transformed back into normal. "So? And no, that is not something you'll include in your report. Rane."

Satchiel vanished.

Eragon just stood there. "Well, your coming along I geuss."

Rane nodded and left.

Nasuada would get everything.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	18. Attack!

**Ch. 18**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saphira and Riohni landed in the glade. While they waited, they spoke.

_"Riohni, have you ever felt... loneliness before?"_

Riohni replied, without looking at her. _"Yes. Many times before."_

Saphira had felt, when they had shared the shelter of the cave, that the pain in her hearts had washed away.

The very presence of Riohni had made her happy.

But she could not afford these emotions.

Right at that moment, three figures emerged from the shadows.

Three figures?

First came Satchiel, and he went immediatley to Riohni, to hug Riohni's big head. Next came Eragon, who showed Saphira the same amount of loving as Satchiel showed Riohni.

Last came Rane, in her red-haired glory. Riohni could feel Satchiel's displeasure of having her here, and yet another feeling, buried down.

Satchiel spoke to her without looking around. "Go on Saphira. She's bigger."

Riohni snorted. Satchiel knew full and well that Saphira and Riohni were the same size. Judging from Rane's expression, she knew this as well.

With eyes narrowed, she replied, "Oh, I wouldn't imagine _burdening_ Riohni." Rane stalked over to Saphira, making not one sound.

Satchiel jumped on Riohni's back, saddle in place. Eragon helped Rane on to Saphira.

Then they flew.

They flew around, following the river.

When they reached the river mouth, Satchiel stared in disbelief.

The tower was completed.

They landed in the old cave, and Riohni and Saphira took off, leaving the riders and part-elf in the cave.

"Follow me." Satchiel said, and they went down the tunnel.

"Be careful," He warned them. "Some of these parts are slippery, and they know of the tunnel. They might be guarding it."

And it was guarded. By magician-warriors, and, fortunatley, they were asleep. They neutralized them.

They dragged the corpses into the tunnel, and continued, attacking the guards all along the way to the top of the tower.

When they reached it, however, all they saw were a couple of flashes, and they knew no more.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni and Saphira waited for the signal.

But it wasn't there in the late light.

So they both began to worry.

In the middle of the night, their patience ran out.

Their fury over came caution.

They attacked, in fire, claws, and tooth.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WHEEEEE! What will happen?**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Mated in Grief

**1 MORE CHAPTER TILL CH. 20!**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel woke up first.

He was in chains, with several magicians watching him. He realized he was back to back to the prone bodies of his friends.

Rane woke up, her fiery hair in disarray.

Then Eragon, who seemed to wake up clearly.

Then the

KABOOOMMMMM!

There was a shudder, then the ceiling collapsed.

_Dang it._

Then he blacked out as they struck.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni felt the connection break.

Riohni roared in grief.

Satchiel was dead.

Saphira roared in grief as well.

Then the rage. The absolute fury.

They tore the fortress apart.

The tower was first to fall, crashing all along the walls. All they didn't touch was the prison house.

After ward, when all was destroyed, Riohni and Saphira landed before it.

They roared, which turned to keening.

Then, there was the tendrils of magic that went into the prison house. It went in, and the prison house turned into a tower of diamond, ruby, gold, and silver.

The tower reached up to the tip of the Beor Mountain.

Saphira and Riohni looked mournfully at the tip. Their monument complete.

They turned to each other.

They entwined their heads, and even though, no where in history this had occured, the two dragons wept.

The flew, wing tips touching, tails intertwined.

They bonded that night in their grief.

They mated.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	20. The New Life

**CH. 20!**

**NOOO SATCHIEL! NOOO RANE! NOOO ERAGON!**

**Review!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni and Saphira flew to a cave, the flame of their grief and the monument tower left behind.

They entered a cave near the tip of a mountain.

There, they mated.

Their grief had scarred them, their bonded soul-mates gone. All they had were each other.

They mated, and they loved each other that day.

When they awoke, they would not remember the grief. They would remember the joy of their mating, of their love.

And so, when they finally remembered their grief, their joy would be shattered, but their love would only grow stronger.

So even the birds of the air felt the grief, but then felt the new life of love.

The beasts of the land paused in their lives, and gave rejoice.

For the race of dragons, would not be an endangered race any more, for the mating had already began new life.

The reborning of dragons had begun.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Even though Riohni and Saphira grieved in the deathes of their soul-mates, their monument stood.

But something stirred withing the tower when this new life was conceived.

Three somethings.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	21. The Tower

**Ch. 21**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Saphira gazed out of their cave, joy filling her. She felt the eggs forming in her, and she was happy.

Riohni lumbered next to her, and they nuzzled, wings over-lapping each other.

They knew that this cave would be the foundation of their race.

Riohni spoke, lovingly. _"We need to feed you, my love."_

Saphira spoke just as lovingly_ "Oh, my dalliant one? And what of you?"_

_"First you."_

They nuzzled again, more lovingly than the last. Riohni still couldn't bear the grief in his hearts, but Saphira helped him lift it off his shoulders, as he did to her.

Riohni spoke yet again, adoringly. _"You'll need food for our hatchlings. How about a big, juicy gazelle...."_

Saphira nudged him playfully _"Stop, you're making me hunger all the more."_

_"Then I will see what I can do about that, my ignasia one"_

_"Then go, my mighty hunter."_

Riohni stepped away from her, and onto the open peninsula. The clouds covered the landscape.

Riohni spread his wings, and leapt from his perch.

He sky-rocketed down, disappearing beneath the fluffy puffs that are called clouds.

Saphira felt the eggs already beginning to takes shape. She went into the cave, and fell asleep.

Riohni flew about, and spotted a herd of gazelles.

He swooped down, and killed many in that swoop. The rest scattered.

He picked up 5 and flew away with them. He noticed a gleam to his right, and he looked.

He could barely see the tower.

Riohni's grief attacked him again, and blood rage against Galbatorix rose up again.

But he pushed it down, reminding himself that he has a mate with eggs in her. She needs food.

So he flew to his cave.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Jard looked around in the wreckage.

If Galbatorix knew what occured, and he probably did, then Jard could already feel his head being cut off. It was an uneasy feeling.

Captain Jard stared at the tower door, which was made of topaz and sapphire.

He looked around at the survivors. Many were magicians, who woke up just in time to witness the scene and protect themselves from falling ceilings.

"ATTENTION!" All who heard Jard's roar paused and stood straight.

"We are going up that tower! I want to see what's in it!"

Every one groaned. Captain Jard almost did ,too. "I want to see why those dragons made it! NOW GET A MOVE ON!"

So they went in the tower.

And when they entered, reality flashed.

This tower had more magic than anyone knew.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WHHOOOOOOO!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Ticked Off

**Ch. 22!**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Captain Jard and his troop faced a werewolf.

Not kidding.

A werewolf.

The man-wolf growled, and attacked.

The magicians obliterated it.

Captain Jard looked around, and saw that every door was a diffierent color. And the stairs were right in front of him.

He grew suspicious.

"Open every door and lets see what we've got!"

One magician opened a yellow door... And he was eaten.

They slammed that door close.

The opened the next one, this time, more catiously. Suddenly a robot came tumbling out with cyan eyes.

"HOW YA-!"

They pushed it back in.

"What was that?!?!??!" A guard asked.

"I have no idea...."

They decided to just continue up.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni landed with the gazelles, his beloved Saphira lay asleep.

He touch her head with the tip of his nose, and then lay down, waiting.

Saphira woke, up, and rumbled happily, satisfied with her nap. She smelled the gazelle, and stood up. Riohni stood up as well.

Saphira ate, and she was happy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Though Saphira was happy, Captain Jard wasn't.

They had just entered another door, when suddenly, they were trapped by a band of... Arabian knights. A desert raised around for miles, and the door behind the was still open.

Captain Jard was getting really ticked off.

"Ok, I-"

"GH BTISHK!"

"UH?"

"BLLLAAAAAKJ!"

"Ok...."

"TWAAAE YUAN!"

"Ok men, just deal with them."

So they started a battle, and they got out of there.

Only to fall down the twenty levels they had already walked, and landed on the first floor.

Captain Jard was seething.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh.... Hehhhhhheeheh!**

**Captain Jards lifa er fodhr.**

**If you want to figure that out, go to .**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Dead? Or Alive?

**Hmmmm.... **

**Its time to pull an Ace.**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Several weeks later....**

Saphira had laid the eggs, and kept them warm, and gave tales to the young minds in the eggs, crooning to them about Eragon Shadeslayer and Satchiel of Water, and Rane of Fire.

The time of hatching was near.

These eggs are not meant to be dragon rider eggs, but wild ones, but taught not to destroy humans, but only to defend themselves and their home. But, if need be, to go to war against Galbatorix.

When the time of hatching was near, there was said that ever heart of hearts of dragons shone with a brilliance. The dragons who were trapped and served Galbatorix against their will, suddenly revolted in one mighty surge.

Galbatorix was ill for a day, because of this.

But, Captain Jard was close to the top. After weeks of trying, they finally did it. They reached the top, and the door was made of all that the tower is; sapphire, gold, silver, any other type of precious gem.

They opened it, wary that it might be some sort of... trap.

Instead, they found three coffins, made of the door.

They rushe forth, and looked inside. Inside the first was a beautiful woman, with elven ears, fiery hair, slender eyebrows, and her face splattered with freckles. The next was another elven man, with an angled face, set in a serious fashion. He had hair of blond-brown, and it was grown to the shoulders.

The last held another elven face, though every one knew for who it was.

Eragon Shadeslayer.

They tried opening the coffins, but they couldn't

So they tried something else.

The magicians cast a spell, all together, to open it.

It worked.

They opened the rest, and they just sat down on the ground exhausted.

Captain Jard looked tormented.

"WE CAME ALL THIS WAY, FOR THREE CORPSES? WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS ANYWAY? I'LL HAVE HIM STRUNG UP! HANGED!"

None of them bothered to mention that it was his idea.

But behind their backs, the corpses took a breathe.

They weren't as dead as believed to be.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	24. Alive Definetly Alive

**WHHEEEEE! CH. 24!**

**My thanks to Tallie14, for some good ideas.**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel stared out in the darkness. He could only see the dark black, and his mind was racing.

What had happened? Where was he? How come he couldn't feel Riohni? Why was he here? Who did this?

Then it slowly came back to him.

The crash.

The plan.

Riohni.

Suddenly, colors appears, and they took shapes. A dome ceiling was in front of him, made of precious gems and fine articles.

He felt feeling come back to his limbs.

He tried contacting his friends.

_"R-Rane?"_

_"Uhhh.. what a head-ache.. Satchiel?"_

_"Yes its me. Eragon?"_

_"Ugh, I hope Saphira's well. Yes its me."_

_"Good. Lets move."_

Satchiel suddenly felt the ability to move had returned to him.

He jumped out of the... coffin? And he leapt farther than he ever could had before.

He almost touched the ceiling, and landed.

He could hear his friends doing so as well, and several startled gasps of astonishment.

"By the lovea- OH MY- THATS SATCHIEL!"

Satchiel turned to the user of harsh words, and Captain Jard stood there, more haggerd than ever.

"Good evenin' captin'!" Satchiel said merrily.

Satchiel turned to Rane, and saw that her hair reached to almost her waist. His own hair was a might long.

He turned to Eragon, who was just like he always was.

He stretched, and felt new power course through his veins.

What did this mean?

He touched his ears.

They were completely pointed.

He had the power of an elf.

So did Rane, apparantly, as she raced on the wall and kicked ol' Jard in the face.

They soon had every guard completely unconcious.

Satchiel reached for his bow, and he realized some thing.

He pulled it out.

His bow was made of a diamond, with a topaz hue. Then there were topaz's lining the bow.

The bow was still bendable.

Satchiel stared at it in disbelief.

Then he reached for his arrows.

When he came to the fortress, there were no arrows in them.

He wished he had some.

Suddenly...

The arrows were there, made of a... what was it?

He took it out, and examined it.

The arrow blade was made of dragon bone, he geussed, and the rest a sort of strong crystal.

Incredible.

Rane turned towards him, freckles splattered all over her face, slender eyebrows, her gray-blue eyes seeming to be more in color. Her fiery red hair seemed more bright, like an actual flame.

Satchiel gazed at her. She did look beautifu-

He cleared that thought from his head. What was he thinking?

He called out for Riohni, and so did Eragon for Saphira.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Riohni's head bolted up. What?

His heart of hearts seemed to glow. Satchiel..

Saphira was listening too, and he could feel her happiness.

They rejoiced. _"I will get them." _Riohni said.

_"I will come with you, might one."_ Saphira said.

_"No, our eggs are too precious. I will bring our soul mates."_ Saphira nodded, ruefully, and relented.

Riohni flew, happines radiating from him

Satchiel was back.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!**


	25. Beggining

**Please Review.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rane, Satchiel, and Eragon ran down the stairs, sometime jumping down levels.

It was insane.

There were were-wolves, horses with horns, a crazy little cyan-eyed robot running around, a huge snake the size of a Beor Mountain, and these humans that have red beards and pots of gold running around.

It wasn't insane. It was complete, asylmn level madness.

They finally reached the first floor, and there was Riohni, shining in all his orange glory.

Eragon's eye-brows met. "Where's Saphira?"

_"She's in my cave. I will tell you the rest at the cave."_

Satchiel asked him, and no matter what, the dragon merely seemed to radiate happiness and would not relent.

So they flew, leaving the mysterious tower behind.

But what they didn't know, was that leaving the men behind, alive, like that, the magic would effect them.

The were-wolves manifested themeselves into the men, making them powerful; made them bigger than anything.

Bigger than a bear of the Beors.

But the mind of these men vanished beneath the blood thirst.

Riohni flew, and they landed.

They were greeted with the powerful, joyful thought, _"Welcome, little ones."_

They all entered a faboulous cavern, with enough space for two huge dragons and more.

In the middle was a sort of nest.

They asked if they could see, and the two of them nodded, their big head more gleaming than ever before.

They crept foward, and gasped.

In the nest were five large oval stones, with white tendrils spider-webbing across them.

One was yellow.

One was orange.

One was black

One was white

One was blue

Their eyes went from dragons to eggs, and they understood.

Satchiel grasped it first. "You-you're mated?"

Eragon and Rane realized this. They stared at the two radiant dragons, and they nodded.

Soon, smiles broke across all their faces.

"Wonderful!"

"YES!"

"Eggs already?"

"We always knew it!"

The dragons were hugged, (surprisingly, only their neck.) and were congratulated again.

The eggs were a sign of life.

A sign of hope

A sign of joy

A sign of beauty

A sign of....

Retribution.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**REVIEW**


	26. Love?

**YAYYYY! THEY'RE BACK!**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Several months later...**

Satchiel leaned against the wall as the two mated dragons clustered around their eggs, crooning either to the eggs or to each other.

He stopped leaning.

Eragon had gotten back to the Varden, and told Nasuada that Riohni and Saphira had mated. This was a substantial moral support for the Varden.

Satchiel walked over to the peninsula, and couched on an outcropping of rock.

He heard a step, and he whirled around, bow strung and magical arrow pointed at Rane's neck.

He sighed, and Rane laughed.

"Sorry, but you just don't creep on people like that..." Satchiel said, lowering the bow.

Rane said, playfully, "What, no reprimends, Satchiel?" Her flamboyant spirits had risen somewhat.

"No, no reprimends." Satchiel replied, his own spirits raised a bit. "But, if you want one, my dear flame-haired lady..."

Rane grinned. "No, I don't Satchiel." She sat down beside his rock outcropping and her gray-blue eyes twinkled.

She was beautiful.

He cought himself before continueing. He then eliminated that train of thought, just as a dragon would eliminate a were-wolf.

Yes, were-wolves. Satchiel had no idea where they came from, but the tower was a good geuss. They were either bigger or as big as a Beor bear.

But they were so incredibley dumb.

Satchiel had grown used to his water power, and now used it frequently. So did Rane.

Sometimes they would encounter a smart one, that was cunning.

One in particular, who, distirbingly remined him of Captain Jard, was ferocious, intelligent, and powerful.

He was bigger than any other were-wolf.

They drove him away many times, and sometimes was even close to defeating one of the two dragons.

But in the end, they won.

Satchiel returned just in time to catch a question. "Yes, I think that the hatching will be perfect."

Eragon watched from afar. He shook his head. Satchiel was sometimes like him.

Too afraid to admit his admiration and love, and even more scared of being refused.

But Satchiel did one thing that Eragon didn't.

He didn't admit his love of Rane to himself.

Eragon considered to help him out, but, as always, Saphira cut in. _"He will do it. Don't worry."_

Eragon nodded, and merely observed.

So Satchiel was talking, and stared at Rane's nose instead of her eyes.

If he did stare in her eyes, then he would be cought in them.

Rane shared these thought. She was afraid of being enthralled by those illuminous green eyes.

Unlike Satchiel, she admitted to herself long ago, when they awoke, that she loved Satchiel.

She admitted that he was honorable, handsome, and everything she wanted to have in a lover.

But, like Satchiel, she was afraid of being turned away.

So they stared at each other's nose whenever talking, afraid of accidentaly admitting their love to each other.

So, after an awkward silence, Rane left, and Satchiel suddenly felt a pang of.... not wanting her to leave?

But he let her leave, and felt another pang.

Satchiel ignored it, and went over to Eragon.

"So." Eragon said.

"What?" Satchiel asked.

"Do you still think you don't love her?"

Satchiel stared at him, in disbelief, but knew the words to be true. But... that last pang...

"You love her, Satchiel. Don't let her slip away." Eragon strode away, leaving Satchiel to his thoughts.

He dived down into his subconcious. Did he love her?

Satchiel started ripping off layers he had put down months ago.

He discovered the truth.

He....

He did....

He did love...

He did love...

Satchiel swallowed.

He loved Rane of Fire.


	27. Hatching

**Yay! Ch. 27!**

**REVIEW!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel looked within himself again, and always found the same answer.

He was in love.

Riohni counseled him, telling him that he should just go full out and speak to her.

He didn't know it, but Eragon and Saphira were counseling Rane, egging her on to speak out her love.

Of course, neither part-elves knew that the other was being counseled.

Satchiel and Rane seemed to find themselves alone more than once, and they both began to suspect their counselers.

Satchiel, at times felt the urge to just blurt out the truth. But the feeling that she might reject him...

Riohni, Saphira, and Eragon always tried to influence these meetings, but the meetings always failed.

Suddenly, in one of these meetings, a rattling was heard.

Satchiel knew what it meant.

"The eggs!"

They both dashed to the nest, and they saw the two mated dragons, more huddled around more than ever.

As they struggled to get into the protective cirlce, they heard another rattling.

They got underneath the wings, and just as they did, they saw the yellow dragon egg start to hatch.

Satchiel and Rane stared in amazement as the egg was cracked open.

A hatchlings head popped out, as orange as Riohni.

Another crack; a hatchling with a vibrant yellow came out, and they could feel the two's curiosity.

Some more cracks were heard, and three more dragons came out; one was sky-blue, more lighter than Saphira.

Another black, as dark as a canyon in the night.

Another was white, as white as snow.

These hatchlings explored all around the cave together, and everyone could feel the burst of joy and happiness.

Even the hatchlings.

They walked to their parents, and Saphira drew them in, lovingly.

The yellow one didn't.

The yellow one went to Rane.

Satchiel held his breathe.

Rane bent down, and stroked its head.

KZAP!

Rane...

Rane was now a dragon rider.

The yellow dragon flew up and landed on Rane's shoulder.

Rane caressed the dragon.

She decided to name it...

Chavonne.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you! Thank you!**

**Heehhehehehhehehe**

**Review!**


	28. The Kiss

**WEEEE!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'm changing accounts. So, Don't review until I say so...**

**Man, thats weird saying that.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Satchiel sensed all they joy around him, and he was still confused.

How to approach her?

How to tell her?

When to do it?

He started to get a head ache.

With the coming of the hatchlings, it just got harder for him.

He played with them, and they were extremely playful.

One time, he was walking by Riohni, when Jaden, the small orange dragon, leaped on him.

He was so surprised, that he fell to the ground.

When Satchiel realized what was going on, he smiled.

But then thought of the other three.

Those three were tricksy.

They would figure out a way to put all their spit in to a bag, then drop it.

It was disgusting.

But Riohni always reprimended them.

Satchiel continued down the hall, and luckily blocked a new weapon of theirs:

A trap, that when you tripped a peice of string, a load of rocks would fall down.

Satchiel merely turned to water and walked through the shower of pebbles.

He could 'hear' them debating whether they got him or not.

_"I think we got him."_

_"You think?"_

_"Ya."_

_"What about his water ability?"_

Satchiel broke in, _"As much as all of you want to get me, the blue one is right, my water ability."_

They jumped and they saw him looking at them while in water form.

_"Our plan has failed!"_ Said the white one, who was normally crazy.

Satchiel walked away from the planning trio, and saw Rane walk by with Chavonne walking with her.

Satchiel stopped them, and Rane listened, "They have another trap. Watch it. A trip wire with rocks from over head. Maybe the spit bomb."

Rane nodded, wary.

Satchiel greeted Chavonne, and then continued.

Rane stared after him, wishing... for him to love her...

She shook her head, and continued.

Just as Satchiel said, there was the trap.

She turned to fire, and the rocks incinerated when they touched her.

Chavonne dived through the rocks, laughing in several different tones at once.

Rane heard them talk, and heard the white one, Jesse, exlaim, _"They escaped!"_

Rane smiled, and continued.

Chavonne commented on her thought of Satchiel. _"Why not tell him? We heard Father telling Mother that Satchiel diffenitly loves you."_

Rane's heart was beating, and she looked at the silhoute walking toward the outside.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course.... Why wouldn't I be sure?"_

Rane bent down and hugged Chavonne.

Rane basically ran after Satchiel.

Satchiel was outside on the rock outcropping when he heard Rane's hurried footsteps.

Satchiel turned around, and there was Rane.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"Satchiel... Yes there is.."

"What is it?"

Rane edged closer, and sat next to him.

"Satchiel.."

Satchiel could barely hold his emotions.

She was so close.

"What Rane?"

Satchiel sat down next to her, face to face, wondering why he just did that.

"This.."

Rane kissed him, fully on the lips.

Satchiel was astonished at first, but then returned it, his emotions flaring.

He put his hand on the back of her head, and on her back. Rane flung her arms around his neck.

Their powers were flaring turning water to fire, fire to water, and then they conjioned.

They loved each other, and they both knew it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**WHEEEE! I got that in at last!**


End file.
